The Child Within
by sesshomaru's dokkaso
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang encounter Sesshomaru while he's in a, shall we say, compromising position. Will they help him, or will the demon lord be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha characters in no way, shape or form belong to me. They are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

¨Sesshomaru stood staring pensively at the horizon. The wind swept his long, silver hair into hissing tendrils that danced among the flowing sleeves of his kimono. His fingers stroked the fur upon his shoulder, mimicking the wind's gentle touch. He ignored the shrill complaints of his faithful retainer Jaken and the youthful arguments from his young ward, Rin. His acute demon senses were focused on something else, some taint upon the air.

He glanced back at his charges. Au-Un lay resting peacefully at the entrance of the small cave where Rin vainly attempted to engage Jaken in play. They could feel nothing, but he could not simply ignore it.

"Jaken, take care of Rin," Sesshomaru ordered quietly then he began to walk back down the side of the ridge toward the forest they had left earlier.

"But- but- but wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed after him. "Where are you going without the services of your loyal retainer?"

Sesshomaru had to wonder if the little imp actually expected a response, for he never gave one. Deep in the forest, the aura seemed to grow stronger. He sniffed the air, but caught not even the fading scent of a demon. This was something he had not yet encountered, but he, lord of the Western Lands, had no need to fear the unknown. Sesshomaru did not know fear.

A glimmer in the distance caught his eye. In an instant, he stood before the strange object. A mirror, small, square and unadorned, hung against the trunk of a large oak. Intrigued, Sesshomaru approached, gazing into the smooth surface. The glass was hazy and offered no reflection.

_What sort of mirror is this?_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself. There was no demonic aura emanating from it, nor even any scent of a living creature. _It obviously poses no threat. What a waste of my time,_ Sesshomaru thought wryly to himself and turned to leave.

Yet again the breeze stirred around him, tainting the air with a sense of wrongness. Returning to the mirror, he studied its clouded facade. Frustrated with the futility of that effort, he reached out and touched its surface. His eyes widened with surprise.

"What do you mean, you ain't got no Ramen!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily at Kagome who sat on the bank of the river holding her now very emaciated back-pack up for the half-demon's inspection.

"I haven't been home for almost a week. You don't expect me to be able to bring a whole month's supply with me each time I come, do you? Besides, the way you gobble it up, I don't think the company makes enough to feed you," Kagome snapped back at him, her irritation apparent on her lovely face.

"She's right, Inuyasha," Miroku the monk stated as he came up behind the arguing pair. "You can't expect Kagome to sustain us all. You're a half-demon. Why not try your expertise in the river and see how many fish you can catch?"

Inuyasha turned to glare at the monk, but a short while later, he, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome and Shippo all relaxed around a cheerful fire picking the sizzling white flesh from the spits. Well, in Inuyasha's case he simply downed the entire thing in one bite before snatching another- but to each his own.

"Ah, Inuyasha, an excellent catch," Miroku praised as he picked his teeth with a small bone.

"Indeed, thank you," Sango added, scratching Kirara's ear as the cat demon inserted a satisfied mew.

"Mmm-hhmm! Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome added. She pulled out a book and sank back to read her latest assignment. "I'll never get this read in time for that test next week!" she whined aloud as she did.

"I told you hundreds of times, you ought to just give up on that eduma- education crap. You don't need it here, fighting demons and finding jewel shards," Inuyasha argued heartlessly.

"Hmph!" was Kagome's reply.

Kirara began to growl and her fur stood on end. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and put a hand on the Tetsusaiga. The others were instantly alert.

"Wh- what is it, Inuyasha," young Shippo whimpered as he dove to hide behind Kagome.

"A demon," Inuyasha growled, now on his feet. "A strong one, that's coming straight at us."

The others were on their feet by now as well, and following the half-demon as he ran toward the stream, clearing it in one leap.

"Damn it!" he hissed as he landed. His nose searched the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Kagome asked, a note of concern in her voice. Her words simply earned her a dry glare from the half-demon.

"No, stupid, I mean that demon's not alone. I smell Sesshomaru, too, coming closer," Inuyasha shouted over to them. _Damn it! What the hell is going on?_

He drew his Tetsusaiga and stared worriedly into the forest. He didn't tell the others that Sesshomaru's approaching scent reeked with fear, almost terror. And as the demons drew even closer, he could smell the salt of tears. What kind of demon could possibly make his stoic older brother shed tears of fear?

Inuyasha did not have to wait long for the answer to that question. Trees began to shake violently, some completely uprooted by the passing of a massive form. He and the others looked upstream to a small gorge where the trees ran almost to the edge. There was a cry, a small, white blur fell into the stream followed by several trees as the giant demon finally emerged.

It was a giant spider, moving its jointed eight legs with deadly precision as it scaled down the side of the gorge. Red, hate-filled eyes scoured the river and sighting Inuyasha apparently satisfied its search. The half-demon prepared to strike.

Kagome's eyes did not remain on the demon, however. She watched the small white form splash into the river and then bob back to the surface with a sputtering gasp, only to be dragged back down.

_Why is it that so many people live by rivers in the feudal era, yet none of them can swim?_ Kagome wondered to herself as her instincts took over. She dove into the current, catching what she found was only a small child, and swam back to shore. Inuyasha made quick work of the demon, killing it with the Wind Scar, and landed back beside his companions.

"Why'd you go jumpin' in the river with all your clothes on?" he growled at the dripping and shivering Kagome. Tetsusaiga returned to its sheath.

"And where's Sesshomaru? You said he was coming too," Sango questioned. She had still not released her hold on her hiraikotsu.

"Um, guys, I think I can answer that," Kagome added quietly. Everyone looked down at her, and Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes widening with shock.

In her arms she held the small child no more than four or five years old whom she had dragged from the current. He clung to her with pale slender arms that still shook, and he sobbed softly into her neck. Red demon marks stretched across the bare forearms and an oddly familiar white fur was draped over his shoulder. Long, silvery white hair swept down his back, dripping little rivers. His white and red kimono was also dripping and covered in dirt where he had apparently fallen. An extremely familiar sword nearly as tall as the boy had managed to stay tied to his waist.

"Sesshomaru!" they all exclaimed in unison.

At the mention of his name, the boy lifted his white head and turned a beautiful, pale face to them. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and the familiar magenta stripes on his cheeks confirmed their suspicions. Amber eyes, swollen with tears, studied them all. That face, which usually regarded everything with such a cold detachment, had opened and released a flood of emotions, the most dominant of the moment being despairing terror.

Managing to control his sobs, the child asked, "How- how do you know my name? Where is father?"

"I can't believe this!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The others relaxed and sat down trying to appear less intimidating.

"I know," Miroku said.

"I wonder," Sango muttered.

"What a perfect chance to kill that bastard!" Inuyash finished. He drew Tetsusaiga again and made as if to charge Sesshomaru.

The boy let out a whimper of terror and buried his face back into the base of Kagome's neck.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome barked. Inuyasha reacquainted himself with the ground, while Kagome jumped back, hugging the little Sesshomaru tightly against her chest in defense.

"Don't you dare," Kagome warned him while he angrily tried to get up. "I don't know what happened, but Sesshomaru's just a babe, now. Innocent. You couldn't kill a child could you? He's scared to death and defenseless."

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha," Sango agreed.

"No matter what he's done in the past, we cannot take advantage of this situation and kill Sesshomaru while he has no chance of defending himself," Miroku added sagely. Sango looked admirably at him until she felt his hentai hand on her butt. Her slap echoed, and he rubbed his cheek with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Inuyasha growled. "But think of all the people he's killed. He's tried to kill me and all of us a number of times. Just cause he's shrunk down doesn't mean he can just walk."

"Inuyasha, he's your _older_ brother," Kagome argued. "Your father died the day you were born, so Sesshomaru has had plenty of opportunities to kill you as a child, and didn't. Don't tell me you're willing to sink even lower than your brother by attacking him as a child?"

"Damn it, Kagome, why'd ya have to go and say that?" Inuyasha whined, and he sank to his haunches in a sulk. Tetsusaiga returned to its sheath.

Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder and remarked, "You know, he is cute as a pup."

Amber eyes peeked up angrily from Kagome's shoulder, and Sesshomaru growled, "Who are you calling 'pup,' kit? My father is lord of the Western Lands, you cannot speak to me like that."

The group let out a collective sigh, and Sango muttered, "Well, now we know he's always been arrogant."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. That said, please read on.

¨Sesshomaru seemed to recover from his trauma very quickly indeed. He remained very close to Kagome, but soon sat staring in a cold way at everyone else, especially Inuyasha.

"He's been practicing that icy stare of his for a while, I see," Miroku commented finally.

Sesshomaru glared at him and haughtily replied, "Who is this human that thinks it knows me? I demand to know why my person was removed from my father's side."

Desperately, Sesshomaru tried to look down at them, yet it was not quite possible for a four or five year old to pull that off against adults, human or otherwise. Miroku, Sango and Kagome politely tried to hide their smiles, but Inuyasha simply burst out laughing. He stood and suddenly swooped down, lifting his brother to his face by the back of his neck as though he were a small puppy.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with shock and fear, his face a fantastic show of emotion, while he struggled to hide it all. Inuyasha smirked, put his nose next to his brother's and said, "I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions, pup, and the next time you try to talk back to me, I'll let you taste my claws. You'll be answering questions for us, understood, pup?"

The group winced, awaiting the certain fallout that followed someone disrespecting Lord Sesshomaru, but to their utter surprise, the demon's face shone momentarily with a respect and awe, and he reverently bowed his head and answered, "Yes, Inuyasha-sama."

Extremely satisfied with the sweet revenge he was getting on his "big" brother and pleased with his newfound dominance, Inuyasha returned him to his little feet and patted him on the head.

Sesshomaru stared wonderingly up at Inuyasha and whispered in a painfully audible voice, "Wow, he seems as strong and powerful as father. He even smells a lot like father, too."

Inuyasha flinched at the mention of their father and tried to hide the flush of pride that crept into his cheeks. So, he reminded Sesshomaru of father, did he?

"Did father send you to save me from that demon?" Sesshomaru asked aloud. His worshipful gaze fell solely on Inuyasha who basked in it like an afternoon ray of sun.

"Um, Sesshomaru, when did you last see your father?" Kagome questioned. "What happened before that demon attacked you?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head and his face took on a look of serious contemplation that caused a near eruption of soft squeals from the women. Sango even put a hand to her stomach wistfully.

Miroku noticed this and leaned over. "You know, Sango, if you're thinking you'd like little pups of your own, I would be more than happy to oblige."

Her hand met his cheek and she hissed, "In your dreams," though the flush in her cheeks seemed to suggest he had been right about her sudden desire at least.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru's mouth twisted into a pout and he said, "I can't remember. Everything is so foggy. I remember walking with father through the forest." His face brightened and he added with pride, "He is teaching me to hunt."

He was so cute, Kagome wanted to sweep him into her arms again, and Sango appeared to be on the verge of doing so. All traces of arrogance were gone as they lavished praises on him for what he viewed as such an honor.

Encouraged, he boldly continued, "And I remember a mirror, a bright light, and- and- this sword." Sesshomaru lifted the Tenseiga awkwardly. "This is father's, but he doesn't let me touch any of his swords, so I don't know why I would have it. I was so surprised to be holding it, that that awful demon was able to sneak up on me. I ran and ran then fell into the river, but she saved me. I- I can't swim," he admitted with much embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you've done a good job to remember so much. Are you tired or hungry from all that?" Kagome told him kindly.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I'd think you want a pup of your own the way you keep acting around him."

Sesshomaru looked eagerly up at Inuyasha and said, "No, I don't get tired over something like that."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and glanced questioningly at Kagome who mouthed for him to say something nice. "Fine, pup, why don't you go play with Shippo then," he suggested.

"What? Sesshomaru play with me?" Shippo exclaimed with a look on his face that said he thought that playing with Sesshomaru meant him being a fox chew toy for the great demon lord.

"Remember, Shippo, technically you're older than Sesshomaru so you need to take the responsibility to watch out for him," Miroku added.

The fear on Shippo's face quickly became a mischievous grin. He eagerly grabbed Sesshomaru's small clawed hand in his and began to drag him off.

"C'mon, I'll teach you this great game," they heard the fox demon saying. They saw him reaching into his kimono for his infamous toy top and laughed when he began to wind the string around it while giving Sesshomaru many not-so-subtle, devious looks.

"Well, does anyone want to guess how the great demon lord of the Western Lands ended up as a little kid in our care?" Miroku asked, turning the conversation back to the serious aspect of the situation.

"He really believes he's five years old or something. He still thinks that his and Inuyasha's father is still alive," Sango added.

"I don't see what's so wrong with it," Inuyasha put in. He lay back and rested his head on his hands. "I think he's a little more bearable this way. Not such an arrogant jack ass."

"Oh, now you like him, huh? What happened to wanting to kill him?" Kagome pressed. She wore a sly grin on her face.

"I think Inuyasha likes to see Sesshomaru worshiping him for once. The little fellow appears quite taken with him," Miroku said.

Inuyasha smiled, revealing a fang and said, "Well, yeah, this does have its good points."

"I know he's adorable now, but isn't it a little frightening?" Sango argued. "What could have been powerful enough to do that to Sesshomaru of all demons? And then not kill him when they have him vulnerable?"

A loud crack broke their pensive silence followed by an explosion of laughter from both Shippo and Sesshomaru. They looked and saw the little fox demon watching his now giant top spinning wildly with Sesshomaru crouched no top. Sesshomaru's face split with a grin that bared his fangs and his silver hair and fur trailed after his swift rotations.

"It's weird to see you're brother acting so open and normal for once," Kagome remarked. She looked up at the sky which was quickly beginning to fill with stars. "It's getting late, though. I guess in the morning the best thing to do will be to follow Sesshomaru's trail back to the demon that did this to him, or at least the place where he was attacked."

The others agreed. Kagome stood to check on their newest charge and found Sesshomaru curled up on the grass inside his fur, sleeping soundly. Kirara took it upon herself to curl up protectively around him, though she allowed Shippo a place on her tail to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

¨The next morning, Kagome awoke to find Sesshomaru curled up beside her, his soft fur pelt tickling her face. She giggled and kicked Inuyasha who sat within reach of her toe.

"What the-" he began angrily, but quieted when he saw Kagome place a finger over her lips.

His eyes drifted down to the bundle of white snuggled next to her, and he understood. Kagome stood and stretched before walking over to join Inuyasha.

"He must have felt safe by you, after all, you're the one who saved him," Inuyasha commented.

A short while later, Sesshomaru and Shippo arose and began to chase one another around in circles as Shippo often did with Inuyasha only Sesshomaru was much faster and could toy endlessly with the little fox demon.

Tiring of their game, Sesshomaru came over and tugged at Kagome's sleeve. "I hunger," was all he said to her. His amber eyes peered up at her like an angel looking up to heaven.

She dug into her near empty bag and found a very squashed candy bar. Sesshomaru stood on his toes to see over her shoulder until she turned and handed him the gooey, brown bar of chocolate and caramel. He eyed it suspiciously, then sniffed it until Shippo insisted that it was really good.

Warily, Sesshomaru shot his tongue out and gave it a lick. A smile lit his face and he suddenly crammed the entire bar into his mouth. That worked well for a minute or two until the demon quickly discovered that caramel stuck to his fangs like a glue, leaving him unable to speak for a good twenty minutes. Sango took advantage of this and used a wet rag and cleaned his face and hands. Miroku whispered something to her that made her cheeks flame and her hand attack his face.

When it was time to go, Inuyasha carried Kagome's bike, her and Sesshomaru across the stream on his back. Kirara took the others. Kagome mounted her bike and was surprised when she felt a light bump behind her. Turning, she saw Sesshomaru perched behind her just like Inuyasha liked to do when he did not feel like walking.

The half-demon was about to object, but Kagome forestalled it with a "sit" command. Soon they all stood in the clearing staring at a small, square glass hanging on a tree.

Inuyasha bent towards it and sniffed. Sesshomaru watched for a moment before leaping from Kagome's bike to the half-demon's side and sniffed the mirror as well.

"This is where the demon found me," he supplied trying overtly to gain Inuyasha's approval.

"No kidding," Inuyasha told him with a grunt. He bent his nose to the ground and began to trace Sesshomaru's scent back from where he had first approached the mirror. Oddly, that trail only became strong nearly twenty feet away.

"This is where he came in from, only that was him as we know and love him," Inuyasha reported. "He jumped from here all the way to the mirror in one leap. Ahh!"

Inuyasha fell backwards in surprise when he turned back to the others and found himself eye to eye with Sesshomaru who had been crawling along behind him imitating every little thing he did. Angry at himself, Inuyasha stood up and stormed past his brother.

"He needs to quit that shit or I'll wring his scrawny little neck no matter how cute you think he is," Inuyasha growled to the others.

They showed him no sympathy. He turned from them and then sniffed the air again. "Wait, I smell another demon coming," he warned.

Sesshomaru started to look around warily, trying to imitate Inuyasha's lack of fear. When Inuyasha noticed, he softened and said, "Hey, pup, get behind me, okay." Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, trying to hide disappointment, and muttered, "Yes, Inuyasha-sama," as he complied.

Kagome cleared her throat, and motioned for Inuyasha to say something else.

"Oh, all right, fine!" he snapped. "I want you to watch my back, okay. Let me know if he tries to get in any sneak attacks."

Sesshomaru brightened and turned his amber eyes to study the forest around them. The demon did not hesitate once it found them. It was a great, ugly ogre demon and it hissed its desire for the jewel shards Kagome carried. Inuyasha slashed at it crying, "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Blood spurted from the demon's chest, but it did not stop. It lunged at Inuyasha with huge talons, but the half-demon simply jumped out of the way. Sesshomaru, eager to prove himself, did not, though. He lifted his own hand and shouted, "Poison claw!" as he slashed at the arm.

Had Sesshomaru been in his true form, the attack would have disintegrated the ogre, but unfortunately it only maimed the demon and angered it more.

"Insolent, mongrel!" the demon hissed at Sesshomaru and lifted his tiny body in its talons.

"My father is lord of the Western Lands, and his vassals will not allow you to put your filthy hands on Sess-" Sesshomaru began to boast angrily, but Kagome quickly intervened, firing a sacred arrow through the ogre's heart, sending it to oblivion.

Sesshomaru hit the ground and clutched his arm. Valiantly he tried to hide the pain, but Inuyasha looked at him and said, "What the hell did you think you were doing? That thing could have killed you. I smell blood, so you'd better let Kagome take a look at your arm."

"Blood, did someone mention delicious blood?" a tiny voice called out from somewhere at their feet.

"Myoga!" all but Sesshomaru exclaimed.

The flea demon sprang up onto Inuyasha and drank his fill before being slapped. Upon reviving, the flea demon noticed Sesshomaru and said, "My old eyes must be playing tricks because that looks like Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened and Sesshomaru demanded, "How do you all keep knowing my name when I have never met you? And why would father send a mere flea to find me?"

Kagome quickly covered for them. "Come on, Sesshomaru, let me see your arm and I'll see if I can find another candy bar for you, okay?"

The child allowed himself to be picked up and said, "Really? More candy bar?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. They are Rumiko Takahashi's.

¨"Inuyasha, that is Sesshomaru, is it not?" Myoga guessed, which Inuyasha confirmed with a nod.

"Do you have any idea how it happened, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked. "We found him yesterday running from some mangy spider demon bawling in fear. Kagome saved him from the river. He thinks he really is a child and thinks that father is still alive."

"Hmm," Myoga hummed as he thought. "Is this the place where it happened?"

Inuyasha nodded and answered, "As far as I can guess. He was standing over there among those trees, then jumped over to that glass."

"Hey, Inuyasha, look at this," Miroku called out to them. He stood in front of the mirror studying its clouded surface closely. Inuyasha leaned over the monk's shoulder and wrinkled his nose.

"What of it, Miroku?"

"Master Inuyasha, Miroku, be careful and do not touch that mirror what ever you do!" Myoga warned suddenly. He jumped up and began to tug on Inuyasha's hair to encourage him to back away.

"Why?" Miroku asked, though he, too, took the flea demon's advice. "I can see the image of Sesshomaru in its surface. You don't happen to be familiar with this mirror, do you? Did it somehow cause Sesshomaru to return to his childhood?"

"That I'm not sure of, but the mirror is indeed familiar to me," Myoga explained. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango wandered over to where Kagome, Shippo and Kirara sat applying bandages to the wound on Sesshomaru's arm. "It is a cursed mirror from hell that was gifted long ago to a vain princess who rejected all her suitors. One such scorned suitor grew angry with her self-centeredness and gave her the glass as punishment. It does not reflect, but steals the very life of whoever attempts to touch its surface."

"How come he didn't die then?" Sango asked, though she kept her voice low hoping not to frighten Sesshomaru.

Her worries were vain, though, because the demon was already chasing Shippo in circles eagerly devouring another candy bar.

"Perhaps it was his Tenseiga that intervened," Kagome suggested. "I mean, it took a lot of him, but not his life. That sword could have been just trying to save his life."

"Kagome, those were my thoughts exactly," Myoga told her.

"Well, if that mirror thing is holding his life, we'll just have to bust it open and let it out," Inuyasha said. His hand brushed the Tetsusaiga's hilt impatiently.

"NO! Master Inuyasha, you can't do that," Myoga protested. "If the mirror is broken, he will remain as he is and have to grow up all over again."

"So what, he'd probably turn out a lot nicer this time around," Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku crossed his arms and shook his head, "I don't think we can say that for sure, but you remember growing up without a father. It would be the same for him, since your father is indeed departed from this world. And all his memories, both good and bad, are all that remain of your father. If he is unable to regain his past, then nearly all memory of your father would be gone forever."

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably.

"Though you may not like him, he is still the lord of the Western Lands and does more than you know to protect his lands," Myoga reasoned. "It is his strength and power that keep many wars from breaching this country."

"And don't forget Rin. He protects her as well. And she seems to care a great deal for him," Kagome added.

They paused when they sensed a small figure waiting patiently to be acknowledged. As soon as he had Kagome's attention, Sesshomaru extended his fist, smeared in chocolate, and handed her a small portion of the candy. His face appeared to have taken on a slight greenish hue, and in a troubled voice he said, "I don't like it anymore."

He stood there staring at her for a minute, then suddenly threw up all down his front. Kagome jumped back just in time. The young amber eyes began to fill with tears once more, and he stammered, "I- I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Shhh, it's okay," she crooned, though she did not reach out and touch him that time. "Inuyasha will take you down to the stream to get cleaned up. Won't you, Inuyasha?"

"Feh! That's wench's work. Besides, I'm not the one who stuffed him too full of candy," Inuyasha argued stubbornly. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh, I should say 'it' right now!" she cried angrily at him. Her dark eyes flashed, and her hands moved to cover Sesshomaru's ears. "I thought you'd want to go," she added with a dark grin. "Unless you want me to be able to say I've seen Sesshomaru naked."

Inuyasha glanced at her quickly and his ears twitched from his agitation. He fumed for a moment as though trying to decide how to do what she suggested, but make it seem as though he were doing it for his own reasons. Finally, he gave up and marched angrily back in the direction of the river.

"C'mon, pup," he barked angrily. Sesshomaru bowed slightly then trotted after him.

"So, Myoga," Sango questioned once the brothers had gone. "How do you suppose we return him to normal?"

"The mirror draws it power from the tree it hangs upon, so I assume if we remove it from its source, it will be unable to contain Sesshomaru's essence," the old flea demon told them. "The question is how to get it off without touching it or breaking it?"

"I'm sure our half-demon friend would suggest we simply remove it, tree and all from the base of the mirror up," Miroku remarked dryly, though he did earn some half-hearted laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi

¨At the river Inuyasha grumbled under his breath while he hurriedly stripped Sesshomaru down and practically tossed him into the shallow banks of the stream. Sesshomaru laughed and began to splash around in the water chasing fish, not even seeming to notice his bare skin. Low growls came from his tiny chest as though he were imitating his father on the hunt.

Inuyasha dunked his clothing into the river putting Tenseiga alongside his Tetsusaiga to keep it safe. Soon all traces of the partially digested chocolate were gone. Inuyasha wadded it into a ball and tossed it onto the grass with a disgusted grunt. Sesshomaru's play attracted his attention.

"No, no, you'll never catch a fish by chasing it, stupid," Inuyasha admonished. He stripped out of his kimono shirt to avoid wetting the sleeves and climbed in after his brother. "Now, you stand very still, like this. Then you wait until one swims close enough, then you snatch the scaly bastard."

As if he had rehearsed it, Inuyasha managed to catch one just as he said those last words. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he immediately imitated his brother. It took him several tries and Inuyasha had already caught five more, by the time Sesshomaru's tiny claws emerged holding a wriggling, silver fish.

Wordlessly, he held it up for his brother to inspect. Inuyasha looked at it and smiled. It was scarcely large enough for a mouthful, but he hated to crush the self-satisfied smile on that little face.

The half-demon shook his head and thought, _Since when did I start caring about Sesshomaru's feelings. _ He would have to restore his brother soon, so they could get back to trying to kill each other like normal.

"That's a good one," he finally said aloud. "C'mon. We can take these back to the others for lunch."

Sesshomaru bowed and ran back up onto the bank and laid his precious catch beside Inuyasha's. Crouching low like his brother, both shook themselves to dry. Inuyasha looked at the sopping wad he had created of Sesshomaru's clothes, then at the naked form that had now bent over and was gloating to the fish he had caught.

"You'd better not get your filthy scent all over this," Inuyasha grumbled as tied his own red kimono around his brother. It was so long it looked more like a dress on the young demon, but at least it covered him.

The others looked up when they heard Sesshomaru and Inuyasha enter the clearing. Sesshomaru ran up to Kagome and lifted a small fish up to her nose and told her, "Look, I caught this myself! Inuyasha-sama taught me to fish. You have to stand very still, wait till one swims up, then you snatch the scaly bastard!"

Kagome's eyes lifted reproachfully towards the half-demon's who simply shrugged, and tossed the wet bundle into her lap.

"I definitely believe Inuyasha taught you that," Miroku remarked. His face spread in a smirk. Sesshomaru beamed and ran off to find Shippo and boast of his fishing triumph.

"You should be a little more careful of what you say around him," Sango chided once the young demons were out of earshot.

Kagome's nose wrinkled as she lifted the sopping clothes from her lap and held them at arms length. She complained, "You could have spread it out to dry at least."

"Here, Kagome, I'll help," Sango offered taking some of the wet clothing. The women quickly spread it over limbs to dry.

Miroku filled Inuyasha in on what Myoga had said while they built a fire and readied the fish for cooking. As they had thought, Inuyasha gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga and exclaimed, "Well then let's just trim this hedge a little."

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha. You might strike the mirror by mistake," Myoga scolded.

After a while, Sesshomaru came up rubbing his eyes and yawning. He climbed into Inuyasha's lap, curled up and fell asleep. Pale legs twitched as the child sank into deeper dreams, and his heel landed squarely in Inuyasha's gut.

Inuyasha let out a groan and was about to push him off, but Myoga intervened.

"Let him sleep, Inuyasha. He must be very fond of you indeed to want to sit with you. You might as well enjoy it."

A growl was his only response, but Sesshomaru did not get disturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

¨The gang enjoyed a hearty, but silent lunch as they pondered how to remove the mirror from the tree and restore Sesshomaru. The little demon managed to wake just in time to eat the fish he had caught. Though he had turned his nose up at the thought of eating burned flesh, he had been hungry enough to eat it ruined or otherwise.

Upon seeing his appetite, Kagome offered another candy bar, but this time Sesshomaru turned a slight green at the smell and refused it.

"He must still remember the last one," Miroku said with a chuckle. He stared absently at the demon, for a while, his hand drifting closer and closer to Sango's butt.

He apparently did not notice the demon's bright golden eyes watching his every move, and just as he was about to touch, Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed Kagome's butt.

Her eyes widened and a flush spread across her cheeks as she felt the claws close onto her tender flesh. Instantly, her blazing eyes turned in the direction of the offending contact. They passed right over Sesshomaru's little form, to that of Inuyasha who busily chewed the last bits of fish from a bone, oblivious to the wrath that was about to hit him full force.

"Inuyasha, hentai!" she cried angrily. "Sit boy!"

The bones he had been holding flew from his grip as he was dragged with a loud thud to the ground. Struggling against the effects of the spell, he grumbled, "What the hell was that for?"

"You grabbing my butt, that's what!" Kagome raged. "What's gotten into you, behaving like Miroku!"

At mention of his name, Miroku's hand retreated to his lap and he broke from his thoughts. It was then he noticed Sesshomaru's burning eyes studying him as well as the little demon's hand resting quite close to where Kagome had been sitting.

He smiled and forestalled Inuyasha's angry comeback. "I think you might have the wrong brother."

"What!" all the others exclaimed. Their eyes all focused on Sesshomaru who looked back at them truly puzzled.

"Monk, if this is not a human greeting, why do you do it?"

All wrath turned toward Miroku now who gave them a charming smile and tried to back away.

"That's because he's nothing but a filthy hentai!" Sango growled and brought her weapon down sharply on top of his head. "Now look what you've taught him."

Miroku massaged the new lump on his head and replied, "Well, at least he's got good taste."

They all let out a collective groan. Kagome's face burned red as she muttered quick apologies to Inuyasha then focused her attention on the mirror trying to forget that Sesshomaru, demon lord of the Western Lands, had grabbed her butt, no matter how innocently it had been done.

"Maybe if we use your kimono to touch it, we can pull it off," she suggested.

"Worth a shot," Inuyasha muttered. He did not seem to happy about the fact that his brother had gotten to touch Kagome like that. "Pup, give me back my kimono."

Sesshomaru instantly complied and, before Kagome or Sango could protest, he was standing completely naked holding out Inuyasha's kimono. Surprised that he had been obeyed so literally, Inuyasha snatched it and pointed a claw at the now mostly dry clothes in the trees.

"I didn't mean now. Go on and get some clothes on!"

Sesshomaru bowed and ran over to the tree jumping up into the limbs where he promptly succeeded in putting the whole thing on backwards. Sango and Kagome helped straighten him out, and smoothed his hair. They then returned their attention to Inuyasha who carefully stretched to touch the mirror with his hands covered in the fire rat cloth.

There was a sharp hiss, and the part of the fabric that contacted the glass vanished in a puff of smoke. Inuyasha quickly pulled back and muttered, "Damn, it."

He dressed and crossed his arms. "Now what?"

"I guess since it was a demon garment, that it was vulnerable to the mirror as well," Myoga said.

"Gee, you think," Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"Is that mirror dangerous?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly more interested in what the adults were doing. He moved closer and stared up at it.

"Yeah, it-" Inuyasha started to explain when Sesshomaru suddenly ran back and clung to Kagome's leg.

"Father!" he shouted. "What's father face doing in that mirror? Can he get out?"

They all looked down at him curiously, and Sango asked, "What is all that about?"

Myoga explained quietly, "Sesshomaru bears an uncanny resemblance to the great dog demon. The poor quality of glass could make it very easy for him to mistake the image of his grown self, with that of his father."

Sesshomaru stirred softly from Kagome's leg, but did not release her just yet. "What do you mean? Where is father?"

The shaking fear in the demon's voice was too much for Kagome to bear.

"That's it. I think I know how to get this stupid mirror and end all this."

With some difficulty due to the demon attached to her leg, Kagome retrieved one of her dirty uniform shirts and moved toward the mirror. Sesshomaru tugged at her and said, "No, Kagome. You mustn't. It's dangerous. I remember the mirror, it is bad. It will burn you."

"I'll be alright," she reassured him before brushing him off to Sango.

A little fearfully, she reached up and grabbed it through her shirt. Nothing happened. A triumphant smile lit her face and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"There, see!" she said brightly.

Inuyasha relaxed visibly and grumbled, "You baka, you could have gotten yourself killed."

Kagome ignored him and started to tug at the mirror. It remained firmly in place. She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled harder. The trunk began to stretch, like skin when a bandaid is being removed. There was a loud crack, like the sound of limbs breaking, then it popped free.

The sudden release caught Kagome by surprise and she flew backward. The glass slipped from her shirt and fell toward the ground.

_Nooo_! she thought, and without hesitation gripped it in her bare hands crushing it safely against her chest.

"Ooops!" she hissed, before a bright light blinded her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Rumiko Takahashi does.

¨"Kagome!" several voices shouted at once. She lay there motionless, the mirror still clutched tightly in her fingers. Inuyasha bent over her and Sesshomaru crouched by his side crying.

"I told you it was bad," he whimpered. "I told you it burns." Inuyasha put a comforting arm around his brother, too distraught over what had happened to Kagome to realize it was his brother. He felt the extra weight of Sesshomaru's Tenseiga at his side and drew it carefully into his hands.

"Father's sword," Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes wide. "You can use it?"

"Inuyasha, that won't work!" Myoga told him mournfully. "The mirror is from hell, it takes the lives directly there, no demons of the underworld to slay."

"But- but she can't-" Inuyasha began, feeling tears coming.

"Whatcha doing with that?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"What do you mean, you baka? I was going to save your stupid ass, that's what," Inuyasha grumbled without realizing who had spoken.

"Kagome!" the others exclaimed. She sat up, still holding the mirror pressed to her chest.

"You're not dead," Inuyasha said, still in shock.

"I guess not," she told him. "I feel alive. But I'm not sure why I am. I dropped my shirt."

"Why did you do that, Kagome? You should have just let the mirror fall," Inuyasha demanded, his voice husky with emotion he was trying to control.

"I couldn't do that," she answered quietly. "He may be an ass, but he's still your brother, and I'd hate for the memory of your father to be lost."

As she said this, Kagome pulled the mirror away from her chest to look at it. The image of Sesshomaru vanished as a hazy white mist burst out and then flew into the young child beside her. Thousands of other souls fled as well until the mirror remained, quiet. It's surface now was clear and reflected her face perfectly.

"It's been purified," Miroku commented in amazement.

Sesshomaru groaned and collapsed in a tiny heap. Kagome pulled his little head onto her lap and stroked the hair from his face.

"Isn't he supposed to go back to normal now?" she asked with concern.

They all leaned over him anxiously. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the demon. She couldn't see, but Kagome felt the increase of weight. His fur tickled her skin as it rippled in the breeze of power radiating from the demon. _His aura is incredibly strong_, she thought. _I forget just how powerful he and Inuyasha really are sometimes. I can just imagine how strong their father must have been._

The light diminished. As their eyes adjusted, they saw Sesshomaru lying unconscious, his head on Kagome's lap, but other than that back to his normal self.

The demon lord shifted, the first of his senses to return was smell. The reek of his brother and his human companions saturated the air, especially that of the miko wench and his brother, though oddly he felt a strange desire to be wrapped in her smell like in a warm blanket. Shocked at himself, he wondered why he had his eyes closed and why he was sensing these things. His eyes burst open, glowing red and he growled fiercely warning anything nearby that he, Sesshomaru, was not to be taken unawares.

What he saw shocked him, but not enough to break the his emotionless composition. His head lay on the lap of that wench, Kagome, and she had her hands on his head in an almost loving fashion. For a second he was struck by her beauty and the comfort of her scent, but then he noticed the other curious faces staring down at him, the scowling one of his little brother retreating as soon as Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Yep, he's back to normal all right, the bastard," Inuyasha grumbled. "After all we did for him, and he's just gonna stare icily at us."

"I don't know what you speak of, little brother," Sesshomaru replied arrogantly. He sat up alarmingly suspicious that there was something he could not remember. Of course, why waste time with these fools. He would have to bathe to get their scents off of him. He touched his left stub briefly. Oddly, he missed it, something he never did now that he had grown accustomed to its absence. Silently, he made his way back toward where he had left Rin and Jaken.

What was he doing there? Why had he even come in the first place? His memory had cloudy places he could not access and this angered him. He, Sesshomaru did not like to encounter things he could not control.

"Don't be that way, Inuyasha, it is doubtful he would remember after that mirror," Myoga told the disgruntled half-demon.

Mirror. Mirror. That was familiar. There had been a mirror on a tree. It did not feel right. Sesshomaru paused, contemplating the flea demon's words.

"I'll say he doesn't remember or he never would have left this with me," Inuyasha answered smugly, and Sesshomaru knew the words were directed at him. He turned slightly and saw his Tenseiga in Inuyasha's hand.

Without showing a reaction, Sesshomaru turned and questioned, "How did you get your hands on my Tenseiga, half-breed?"

Inuyasha smirked at him, fingering the weapon, as he overtly relished in the knowledge he held that Sesshomaru did not. This enraged Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes and sent his light whip at his brother, retrieving the Tenseiga with one swift tug.

"Touchy," Inuyasha said. "It's not like I took it or anything, you made me hold it. Preferred a fish, if I remember correctly."

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome insisted angrily. "The poor guy can't remember, so there's no use taunting him like that. Do you want to fight him, or something?" She realized the foolishness of her question quickly. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Sesshomaru ignored curiosity.

He turned to go again, when Inuyasha remarked, "Yeah, well, I liked him better as a pup. Why'd you have to go and purify that mirror?"

Again that mirror. He could remember vaguely, studying the strange mirror, then he touched it. Then he woke up with those humans staring at him. But that wench, her voice, her smell had entangled his mind. He could feel a desire for her embrace as though he remembered it, but other than just now, she had never touched him, had she?

Turning again, he said, "Wench, what does that half-breed refer to? What is this mirror you purified?"

"What, curious now?" Inuyasha interjected, placing himself between Kagome and his brother.

"I was speaking to the woman," Sesshomaru told him icily.

"I have a name," Kagome fumed. "Ka-go-me! Kagome!"

"Great, now look what you did," Inuyasha complained to his brother as Kagome stormed over to the mirror and picked it up.

"This mirror was stuck to that tree. It steals lives if you touch it, or it used to. You must have touched it and Tenseiga managed to save you, sort of, by allowing you to remain alive only as a child," she explained, trying to remain calm.

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru scoffed. "Ridiculous."

"Why you ingrate!" she squealed and chunked the mirror at his smug, icy face. "You were so cute when you were little, maybe we shouldn't have restored you!"

He caught the mirror and studied it until her words caught his attention. Had that mortal woman just said he was cute? No, this was ridiculous.

"I do not accept that answer. Tell me how you came to have my Tenseiga, Inuyasha, or I will kill you now," Sesshomaru said. He almost smiled when those pathetic humans tensed as if they would help the half-demon.

To his surprise, Inuyasha smiled, and said, "I was just hoping you'd ask, because it was a really good story. You bawling your eyes out cause some spider demon was chasing you. Kagome saved you from drowning in the river and gave you candy. You ate it too fast and then ran around and got sick, so I had to take you back to the river and make you bathe and wash your clothes. I still smell your stench in my kimono that you had to wear while yours was wet.

"You smell it, don't ya? Your scent on me, on Kagome. The river scent on that fancy kimono of yours. You kept crying for father, you even said I-"

Inuyasha stopped. He had hit on his own nerve. It had meant a lot for Sesshomaru to compare him to his father. Perhaps it had even made him feel like he had met his father. His gloating mood soured and he turned his back to his brother.

"You're lucky you knew him. He taught you," Inuyasha muttered to himself, then added louder. "Forget it, I stole the sword and now you've got it back. Just go."

Without another word, Sesshomaru dropped the mirror and disappeared into the woods. He caught a rabbit and gave it to Jaken to prepare for Rin when he returned.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been?" Jaken demanded shrilly. Sesshomaru ignored him, but went instead to the edge of the ridge to look out across the lands again.

"I'm so glad you're safe, my Lord. I started to worry, but I knew you would be back. You must wish to think, my Lord," Rin cried out running up behind him, but politely turned back when she saw him staring.

"Rin," he said quietly.

Her reaction was immediate. "Yes, my lord?"

"What is 'candy'?"

"Candy?" she repeated then ran back to Ah-Un and returned carrying a shiny little object in her hand.

"Kagome gave me some last time we ran into one another," Rin told him. "It is very sweet and very good, but if you eat too much it will make your stomach hurt. Would you like it?"

He felt a slight turning of his stomach as he smelled the chocolate from inside its seal. "No, no thank you, Rin. That will be all."

"Yes, my lord," she said, then bowed and ran back to where Jaken was trying to cook the rabbit.

Though he could not quite retrieve them, some disturbing memories were lurking in his mind. He doubted now that his brother and the woman had been lying, which meant that like it or not, he, Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, owed them a debt. He definitely did not like it. Now he would have to remain close enough to return the debt and maintain his honor. But even more upsetting was the lingering desire to smell that wench again, to feel her arms around him again.

I hope you all have enjoyed reading this short story as much as I have had writing it. As you might have noted, the ending is rather open, and I have started a sequel or continuation called "Sesshomaru's Dilemma," though I must warn that it is not as fluffy and light-hearted as this one. Thank you all for reading!

The End


End file.
